Many pet owners, for a variety of reasons, crate their pets for long periods of time. The confined pets must learn to control their bladder and bowel movements so as not to create a mess in their crate. This can be extremely uncomfortable and in some cases impossible for the pet. The present invention features a novel pet crate device comprising a separate compartment providing a place for a pet to use the bathroom. The pet crate device of the present invention separates the animal from its waste and provides a comfortable place for the pet to be crated for an extended period of time.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.